


with a shot of lavender

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Utopia, Assassins & Hitmen, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, ish, there we go, this is of most importance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: It is the weekly raid. That one moment of the night in which love is stolen from its tangible form and kept safe for another chance. It’s not a time that calls for death, or at least Hongbin wants to believe that it isn’t like that--they are made to believe that it really isn’t like that.But somehow through the night, Hongbin  believes he sees bright onyx looking at him with a kind of intensity he has never seen before
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: 2019 party!





	with a shot of lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it has been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while ;; sickness attacked and made me 90% useless mess during half the month of December and then things just got hectic, been writing a lot though, just need to finish a lot of stuff but since we are here right now, lemme introduce to you to one of my entries written for vixxmas!
> 
> A look into an utopian world that I created for the prompt: "any/sniper Hongbin" and this just happened. hope you enjoy!

The fragrance he is enveloped in turns overwhelming, losing him in the glacial midnight air ephemerally. It is the 2nd or 3rd time this evening, but he has lost count of how many times he has been in a position like this by now. It’s the first time that roses surround him in such an overbearing nature, and it should have passed by now but maybe the night is making it a point to remind him of what he does whenever superiors summon him for this task. 

It is the weekly raid. That one moment of the night in which love is stolen from its tangible form and kept safe for another chance. It’s not a time that calls for death, or at least Hongbin wants to believe that it isn’t like that--they are  _ made _ to believe that it really isn’t like that, that they aren’t the protagonist of a robbery which puts lives in their hold. He opens his eyes, scanning his surroundings in haste, as if the fact that he let himself be taken from the present time and into a mix of thoughts that clouded his mind had made him forget of the reason he is standing here at the time, where the quietude keeps getting broken by wanderers of the night.

_ Much like himself _ , he would like to admit, but there are different reasons as to why he is here and why others allow their steps to take them in other routes in a contrasting manner to his current stance, be it that of searching for a transitory rush of bliss and pleasure or an attempt at ending everything that ties them to this world. Or that is what the tangible proof in the shape of carmine lust filled petals tightly held in his grasp tells him. A mix of desire, a proof of imminent death that was in awaiting no matter if he shortened the process or not.

Petals plummet down from his fingers and onto the ground, making him let go of the most recent target’s deepest emotions by doing so. He sighs, the sudden visualizing of lights making him squint now that his mind has arrived back here after a short travel into the deepest corners of it in which all he came from with was just a wave of haziness that he hopes doesn't jeopardize this current target whom he has to free. 

In the eyes of anyone else, it would appear that he is the one killing them, stealing life from people with wishes and dreams and emotions that are really at the peak of their intensity--but that's where any witness would go wrong. Hongbin hasn't been trained to kill despite the looks of it, even if there is a sniper in his possession, a target to shoot at and a briefcase with different kinds of  _ 'bullets'  _ for the occasion. 

It's completely legalized by the government,  _ in fact _ , he could even say that people in this branch work for it and he wouldn’t be far off. The reason the existence of a team of snipers like the one he is in being solely to tame the hurricane emotions out of control can cause, to control the way life could spiral in a mad flurry of petals that is worse an enemy than professionals like him could be. 

Hongbin knows he is maybe seen as the enemy by them despite his existence not even being visualized by the people who let love plant its seeds in their lungs and soon enough allow themselves to be crushed by them-- a foolish way to die, with the meaning of a broken heart being factual and not just a saying, for thorns do make its way inside the vital organ and tear through it until it's bleeding out as proof that holding onto the love you feel even if unrequited is the most beautiful sacrifice one could make.

And it makes Hongbin wonder why, when even that won't make the other person find any kind of feelings in their system for the other who passed away in front of their eyes, or hidden while taking secrets to the grave quite literally. 

It's to put a halt to it, that’s what Hongbin’s mind reminds him every passing second so that there are no doubts that cloud his system, after all logic has always been the outlook he has chosen to live with. He knows it’s not the end, that the moment that he will pull that trigger it won’t signify any sort of tragic finale for anyone, death becoming the definition of evanescent and memories turning into a foggy mirage that he is sure won’t ever become clear.

His steps lead him towards the edge of the rooftop, current location that he has been given moments after finishing his previous assignment, he has his briefcase and sniper in hand and soon enough, both find their assigned spots at the floor and Hongbin will soon after too once he has confirmed the target on his phone. It is supposed to unveil the exact time and position the one who will see the end of suffering has right now--nothing but a normal procedure whenever the raid happens. Having all the contact information regarding everyone and their whereabouts in order to preserve life by using these methods has been approved, entirely allowed in every sphere.

Hongbin kneels down, fixing his sniper on spot and opening his briefcase--the bullets infused with edelweiss and two toned carnations precisely for this objective are there, an ode to the devotion the target has shown and the meaning of rejection mixing together to put an end to the pain, “That was a difficult situation, huh?” he asks, to no one but the pressure earring he has on his ear makes a voice filter through it and resonate against him.

“Not like the one I got just a couple of minutes ago” Hongbin hears, a hum in reply at the words from one of the agents that is currently on field now.

“Got the flowers this time though, Wonshik?” Hongbin asks and there is a half hearted laugh that makes him vividly imagine that his friend and teammate must be rolling his eyes and wishing that he had never spoken to begin with.

“I did, did you shoot already?” the topic of conversation is quickly changed. But at least Hongbin made sure that things are having a positive outcome on other places as well, after all, it resides in the flowers--the power to end it all and to have one reborn anew. To kill and let live free of chains, a whole new opportunity after a moment of impermanent death.

“Haven’t yet, the couple hasn’t shown up--but at least I will get nice flowers if the lovesick one chokes,” Hongbin mentions, mind focused on the task at hand, “And then the other one will forget, soon enough”

There is a hum at the other end of the line, fleeting silence follows before he hears Wonshik speaking again, “How long will it take that person to wake up again?”

“I’d say two or three months if it goes well, it’s advanced after all” Hongbin explains. It usually takes less to have someone back on their feet after the raid to kill unrequited love is over--flowers are seen as sacred, and preserving the ones that come from emotions in order to give a second chance is his sole mission. However, being seen as the one to halt the harrowing emotions with the imminent collision he will cause is always the complicated part of the work, being named murderer just because he helps life take another meaning--just because everyone eliminated in the raid won't ever be able to suffer again from the dangerously all consuming emotion called love.

But it’s a merciful means of annihilation, and Hongbin knows. They all know. Wonshik sighs, “My previous objective will take a month”

“Lucky you, just hope mine wakes up” Hongbin states, making sure that his lens is positioned at the right spot where the objective has to come into view, “It’s about waiting now” 

It proves to not be an impossible feat because his phone vibrates, signal that indicates that the objectives are going to be there--he has the choice whether to shoot a chemical mix to the one who has caused the target to be in this lovesick state, that or depending on how bad things are he can go for the slightly deadlier way. The water hemlock, a bullet infused exactly with one drop to not cause irreversible death but just enough to prompt amnesia and make that person forget they ever witnessed the raid.

Through the lens, Hongbin sees them coming into view. The backdrop for the scene is the entrance of a well known hotel and that makes Hongbin briefly wonder what kind of story they have, whether the girl who seems to be screaming and pleading was just a game to him, or whether the guy who seems not to budge when she says anything had lies that carefully wrapped them until it was far too late. There is a chance it’s just a product of confusion also, Hongbin isn’t to know. 

Yet, the only thing he knows is how his specialized lens is the one to divulge that girl’s state, unveiling right in front of him the way stems are tied to her lungs, holding tightly to her heart. And that makes Hongbin completely sure that there is no way this has a cure, certainty that he is not doing anything wrong comes to him, and he aims at her, “Suffering will end soon, sad thing you chose to let yourself fall”

_ ‘One never has to fall’ _ , Hongbin makes a point of repeating those words as a mantra in the back of his mind, finger on the trigger ready for the moment that he can finally fire and continue with the rest of the raid. His aim is certain, missing is not a part of this equation and he really wants her suffering to end soon--there are no witnesses after all, and shall there be, he already knows how to take care of them. Small injections are in the pockets of his coat with a liquid solution that manages to block memories--they would know, the population would know that it is raid night. He is not going to get in trouble for saving lives.

The indicated bullets for the objectives are in place and he is about to make their travel happen. His fingers come to press on the trigger and that is supposed to make the suffering come to an end--that’s meant to open the path to a new chance, give another opportunity to someone who fell prey to the thorns love possesses. It should end it, with an explosion, flowers killing and making way for revival, true scent tearing through the glacial air in haste. 

But Hongbin’s pupil dilate the moment his bullet shatters in the middle of its voyage, he can see through the lens how it’s shattered in a mix of scarlet, a flurry of rose petals cutting through it like minuscule blades and fragmenting the only means that was to concede a new beginning. His shot has been intercepted and a perplexed  _ ‘Wait what?’ _ slips his lips in utter confusion. A gasp falls from his lips and he bites his bottom lip in raising frustration, quickly reaching for the water hemlock infused bullets to shot as many as he can in the direction from where rose petals came from. He has missed--no,  _ failure has been imposed on him _ by someone daring enough to meddle with this procedure.

The visual chase hastily begins, and he finds the precise spot in a nearby building where particles of red seem to be lingering in the air. His position quickly shifts, “I’m sorry but you meddled and meddling means doing this the painful way” he says, maybe with the hint of a smirk playing on his lips and an unexplainable exhilaration rushing through his veins. 

The shape is slender, graceful, a long overcoat covering it and somehow he believes he sees bright onyx looking at him with a kind of intensity he has never seen before, gold in the middle of a silver filled night is what he believes he sees in the man nearby. Hongbin’s lips are agape, making his movements stop for some seconds too long because the unknown figure seems to reek familiarity.

One will make it out with paralysis and a broken mind. Or perhaps actually dead, and Hongbin wants to be sure it won’t be himself. It makes him make haste and in between Hongbin’s volatile actions to get to focus properly because a myriad of thoughts are rushing through his mind, there is that incomprehensible sensation he has never felt before--softly, swiftly, effectively making a downpour happen inside his veins. It wasn’t for him to notice, he can clearly tell when he suddenly begins coughing, eyes downcast, a small bullet with a needle digging in his skin at the level of his collarbone. 

It explodes in prussian, it reeks of forget-me-nots. It makes Hongbin briefly wonder if someone has gone rogue just as his mind becomes foggy little by little and the sniper rifle falls to the ground, him soon collapsing suit. 

It’s a haze, a daze of sapphire lights making him shut his eyes tightly at the sudden exhaustion induced state the flowers rushing through him are commanding him to feel. He lacks the knowledge of how he will make it out of this and any antidote is far out of his reach but he knows he is going to be ripped off the last hours of today, or maybe of a couple of days from the week. That would depend on the way the bullet has been infused with the fragrance, on the days, on the amount. 

It feels like a lifetime, but it maybe has been just a couple of minutes, he can’t really discern the difference in time as of now, a total distortion displaying in front of his eyes, only azure filtering through his view in glitches. His arms won’t help him at all--he can’t make either reach the earring on his ear that may have most likely turned off the moment he collapsed so there is no way to ask for Wonshik or anyone for help. 

He thinks he may be uttering words of desperation, calling out for help in a voiceless yell for he cannot hear his voice other than in a blur in his mind. Yet it comes to mix with the sound of steps approaching, Hongbin’s mind vaguely muses whether his plea was heard despite not being able to voice it or if somehow someway his state was notified.

But then all he hears is humming, sweet delightful humming that courses through him in waves of electricity that mingle with the fragrance’s current that travels through him trying to block every single thing it deems fit. There is a gasp, soft, delicate even, and he faintly feels the presence of someone taking the space at his side, “I'm sorry that we meet again in this situation Hongbin-ah” he hears, the mention of his name startles him and bounds him to the inability to move even more.

His eyes open slowly, still with instability taking over his sight, but he sees those same onyx eyes now boring into his own. Concern apparently hidden in the depths of the pupils that stare at him, that sight, the overbearing scent of lavender that comes to fill his nostrils, it’s all way too familiar to him. But nothing comes to mind, there is no clarity in his thoughts which right now are only filled by the man’s presence. Staggering lavender, that’s a fragrance Hongbin wishes he could get lost into and he has never known why. “This is a shame, though do you even…” 

His sight starts darkening in front of him, but he can feel the way the needle is removed from his body, hands tracing his neck softly soon after and if he were more conscious he would even imagine that there is a thought that commands of him to give into the touch, into the way his neck is object of momentary adoration--or so the way that fingers grace him tells him. 

It’s blurry, but Hongbin swears that the man’s face is really unbearably close to him, breathing caressing his own face in that action, “Those were forget-me-nots, Hongbin-ah” he hears, it feels like honey seeping through him too effectively--but he knows. He knows what flowers they were, and Hongbin wishes he could retort but he feels the whisper now against his lips, his own breathing seeming to want to stop in response, “Forget-me-nots, Hongbin-ah, but you forgot me… didn’t you?”

He wishes he could reply, seeing those onyxes now tainted in sorrow which origin he doesn’t know, a sorrow that he also feels when his name is pronounced. His eyes slowly begin to close, it will soon all be gone, yet the feel of fingers getting lost in his hair is the last thing he can fully discern alongside pressure on his lips, a kiss that shatters him alongside cursed lavender enveloping him, “Hakyeon? Cha Hakyeon? one day it will fall from your lips again”

Hongbin’s eyes are made close, there is prussian still with tinges of lilac, there is darkness surrounding him, and a sole name resonating that he hopes doesn’t fade for the somersault it provoked makes him want to pronounce it like it was asked of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are all the way till here I really want to thank you for reading! Sorry again for not posting in a long while but let's hope this year can bring new things soon! I still have many wips, and other things to do ;) special projects ! soon you will see.
> 
> This AU has been on my mind so I hope it can be expanded though, I feel like there is potential for it to be quite a beautiful thing you know? For now I'm posting this vixxmas edition and feeding the chabin tagˆˆif there is more news about it, then i will announce it on my twitter.My aim is to expadn my vixxmas entries in full worlds though!
> 
> Comments are always welcome <3 would like to hear your impressions ^^
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
